13musicalfandomcom-20200214-history
Evan
Evan Goldman is a 13 year old boy who lives in Manhattan, New York, until his life is turned upside down by his parents divorce. Joining his mom in Appleton, Indiana, he tries desperately to remain friends with Patrice and Archie, while getting the popular kids to come to his bar mitzvah. Storyline When he meets Brett and the popular kids, he realizes he needs them to go to his bar mitzvah. If he wants that, he'll need to find a way in: even if that means ignoring Patrice, just because she isn't "cool." Brett asks Evan to get his mom to buy the tickets for everyone to go to the R-rated movie, The Bloodmaster. Brett needs the tickets so that he can take Kendra, the head cheerleader, on a date and get "the tongue." Evan's idea of going to a horror movie--"She'll get scared, lean in, open her mouth to scream, and your tongue will just get sucked in with the jet stream."--earns him the nickname "Brain" from Brett. Evan thinks he's set for being popular, until Archie, the boy with the terminal illness, threatens to make his life a living hell. Archie also likes Kendra and blackmails Evan into getting him a date with her. Unfortunately, he makes the mistake of setting up a date for Brett and Kendra, and Archie and Kendra - on the same night, at The Bloodmaster! Side drama: Evan asks Patrice out to the movies, too, but he totally ignores her because they can't interact in front of the cool kids, even going as far as to rip up her invitation in front of the everyone! Later, to calm her down, he invites her on a date to the movie. This backfires when she realizes she had only been invited so she wouldn't be mad.After The Bloodmaster, everything goes wrong. Patrice, Archie, Brett, and the whole school are all mad at him. Now he thinks he's got to fix everything if he wants his bar mitzvah to be an awesome party. But does that matter more than his true friends? In the end, through a series of unfortunate events planned by Lucy to get Brett back, Evan realizes his true friends are Patrice and Archie and they are the only two at his bar mitzvah. Evan's Songs Evan sings in "13/Becoming A Man", "All Hail the Brain/Terminal Illness", "Getting Ready", "Tell Her", "If That's What It Is", and "A Little More Homework". Requirements Music- Evan is a tenor who needs a vocal range of Bb2-Bb4. He must be a strong singer as he is the lead of the show. Dancing- Evan needs to be a mover, but does not need to be an extremely advanced dancer. Acting- Evan should be a strong actor as he is the lead. He needs to have a good sense of comedic timing as many of his lines are funny as well as a good understanding of sarcasm. He will also need to learn a small amount of Hebrew. Evan needs to act upset about his parents divorce, excited about trying to get in with the cool kids, and he also needs to act nervous AND excited when he kisses Patrice. Again this is a leading role. __NEWSECTIONLINK__ Category:Characters